This invention relates to a lid construction for a drawer dishwasher.
Various attempts have been made to provide a dishwasher which operates as a drawer and can slide in and out from beneath a countertop. Several problems are encountered in attempting to develop such a drawer dishwasher.
One problem is the necessity for connecting the various plumbing fixtures to the drawer so that the fixtures can move in unison with the drawer as it slides from its closed to its opened position. In the prior art flexible hoses are used to move with the drawer as it moves in and out.
Another problem encountered with drawer dishwashers is the ability to place a spray head within the drawer while at the same time connecting the spray head to the proper plumbing leading to a recirculation pump.
Another problem encountered with drawer dishwashers is the ability to maximize the space of the drawer without using a substantial portion of that space for a recirculation reservoir and pump.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lid construction for a drawer dishwasher.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lid construction which separates from the drawer when the drawer is pulled from its closed to its open position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lid construction which cams upwardly away from sealed engagement with the top of the drawer in response to the drawer moving from its closed to its open position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lid construction which includes a rotatable spray arm attached to the lid construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved drawer dishwasher construction which includes a recirculation conduit attached to the lid, but detached to the drawer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved drain system which will drain fluid from the drawer throughout movement of the drawer between its closed and its open position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved drawer dishwasher which includes a recirculation reservoir located remote from the drawer and being in fluid communication with a recirculation pump for receiving the fluid from the drawer and for recirculating fluid back to the drawer through the spray arms.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved drawer construction which is economical to manufacturer, durable in use and efficient in operation.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a dishwasher having a frame assembly with forward and rear ends. A drawer having a bottom wall, a front wall, a rear wall and side walls defines a drawer compartment. The front, rear and side walls each have upper edges forming an upwardly presented opening in the drawer compartment. A lid is shaped in covering relation over the upwardly presented opening in the drawer compartment. A guide mechanism mounts the drawer to the frame for movement from a closed position wherein the lid is in covering relation over the upwardly presented opening of the drawer to an open position wherein the drawer is spaced apart from the lid. A spray assembly is positioned within the drawer compartment for spraying a washing fluid on objects within the drawer compartment whenever the drawer is in its closed position.
One feature of the improved dishwasher of the present invention is the use of a washing conduit connected to the lid when the drawer is in either of the open or closed positions, and connected to the spray assembly whenever the drawer is in its closed position.
Another feature of the present invention is a first portion of the spray assembly being attached to the interior of the lid and a second portion of the spray assembly being attached to the drawer.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a lid mounting mechanism mounting the lid to the frame for movement from a lowered position when the drawer is in its closed position to an upper position above the lowered position in response to the drawer moving from its closed to its open position.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher wherein the drawer includes a portion which engages the lid and moves the lid to its lowered position whenever the drawer moves from its open to its closed position.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a drain conduit which is stationary relative to the drawer and which is adapted to receive drained washing fluid from the drawer as the drawer moves between its open and its closed positions.
An alternate embodiment of the present invention utilizes a unique gasket to seal the washing conduit within the drawer to the conduit supplying washing fluid to the drawer when the drawer is in its closed position.
Another alternate embodiment utilizes a shroud surrounding the lid to provide a vapor barrier between the drawer and the remainder of the dishwasher.
Another alternate embodiment utilizes a stationary lid in combination with an inflatable seal between the drawer and the lid.